


Ruido

by Sanae_Prime



Category: El Auge (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Songfic, de la amistad también se escribe, no solo de ships vivo, son hermanas adoptadas y las quiero mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime
Summary: Dalharil encuentra una nueva luz, una nueva amiga, una nueva hermana.Songfic con la canción "Ruido", de Amaral.
Relationships: Dalharil & Akhmelia (El Auge)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Ruido

_Apareciste de la nada  
Como una ráfaga de luz  
Cuando sostuve tu mirada  
El ruido se apagó_

Muchas cosas habían pasado por la cabeza de Dalharil durante el breve instante que duró su paso por el portal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Mierda, un portal! ¿A dónde iba? ¿Iba a sobrevivir? ¿Volvería a ver a alguien? ¿Volvería a ver a su hermano? ¿Y a ella?

Pero desde luego entre las muchas ideas y preguntas que habían cruzado por su cabeza sobre qué iba a ser de ella al otro lado (si es que había un _otro lado_ ), la posibilidad de encontrarse una nueva amiga, una nueva hermana, y que además fuese una semikobold… No, esa jamás se le pasó siquiera por la imaginación.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Akhmelia. Una luz por la que podía guiarse en un mundo desconocido que, si bien tenía sol, luna y estrellas igual que el suyo, pronto había visto que podía ser igual o incluso más oscuro.

_El ruido de llamadas perdidas  
Ruido de palabras vacías  
Ruido de persianas que se cierran, ya de día_

Antes de toparse con ella, su mente había sido un revoltijo de emociones y preguntas sin respuesta. Quería volver a casa, quería abandonar este lugar en el cual la gente la recibía peor que en cualquier otro sitio, quería volver a ver a su hermano, quería terminar todas las conversaciones inacabadas, quizás incluso quería volver a verla a ella. Quería muchas cosas y no podía conseguir ninguna. La frustración, la ansiedad y la incertidumbre se la estaban comiendo por dentro, y la impotencia no tardó en unirse a la fiesta.

Pero por suerte, ahí estaba Akhmelia. Una fuente de conversación incesante que apagaba todo lo que Dalharil no quería oír: los comentarios despectivos ajenos, las ventanas que se cerraban a su paso por las calles, incluso sus propias inseguridades.

_Y nada sabes de mí  
Y no sé nada de ti  
No sabes lo que quiero  
Y sabes cómo pienso  
Si soy yo sola o somos mil  
No sabes con quién duermo_

Akhmelia no sabía absolutamente nada de Dalharil cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Dalharil tampoco sabía nada de Akhmelia en ese momento, aunque la maga había puesto remedio a ese desconocimiento enseguida.

No tenía por qué fiarse de ella para acompañarla en su viaje, no tenía por qué abrirse a ella hasta el punto de contarle toda su vida y la de su extensa familia. No sabía ni qué buscaba Dalharil, ni si era tan sanguinaria como las malas lenguas dicen siempre que son los drows, ni si estaba sola o era una avanzadilla de algo peor que podía venir después, ni con qué clase de personas se había relacionado antes.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Akhmelia. Una joven inocentona que seguía confiando ciegamente en su buena fe desde el primer día pese a ser muy consciente (porque lo era, de eso no había duda) de que Dalharil no le estaba contando de sí misma ni un cuarto de lo que Akhmelia hablaba de su propia vida.

_Apareciste de la nada  
Como una ráfaga de luz  
Cuando sostuve tu mirada  
El ruido se apagó_

_Si soy del hemisferio sur o si llegué del norte  
Si caigo en picado, o estoy saliendo a flote  
No sabes qué esperar de mí, ni pronunciar mi nombre_

Ni siquiera sabía, al principio, de dónde procedía. Podría haber venido de cualquier pueblo de Golarion, sí, pero también de la Infraoscuridad o a saber qué otro sitio igual de terrible. Podría haber estado huyendo de algo que la persiguiera, podría haberle dado toda clase de problemas. Con la poca información que compartía sobre sí misma, Akhmelia no tenía forma de saber qué esperar de Dalharil.

Dioses, si a veces ni siquiera la propia Dalharil tenía claro si caerse por el portal había sido una desgracia o una bendición. El accidente había cortado su vida por la mitad, la había obligado a dejar atrás muchas cosas, era cierto, pero… No podía ser tan malo cuando gracias a ello había conocido a la pequeña maga, que la había acogido entre sus bracitos desde el primer momento y sin reservas.

En cualquier caso, ahí estaba Akhmelia. Un pilar de apoyo que siempre esperaba lo mejor de ella porque, desde su punto de vista, no había otra cosa que Dalharil pudiese dar que no fuese lo mejor de sí.

_Apareciste de la nada  
Como una ráfaga de luz  
Cuando sostuve tu mirada  
El ruido se apagó_

_Ahora el tiempo es relativo  
No pasa por nosotros dos  
Tú y yo hemos sobrevivido  
A tanto ruido_

Los días se habían estirado hasta convertirse en semanas desde su primer encuentro sin que se diesen cuenta apenas. Punta Arena y sus habitantes las recibían mucho mejor ahora, después de la sangre propia y ajena que habían derramado por el pueblo. Más les valía, desde luego, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que habían estado más de una vez de no ver el sol a la mañana siguiente por protegerles. Aun así, seguía habiendo algún que otro roce aquí y allá, algún comentario ocasional deslizado a mala idea, unos pocos momentos de tensión con aquellos que realmente nunca terminaron de aceptarlas pero tampoco se encontraban en posición de expulsarlas.

A Dalharil cada vez le importaba menos lo que dijesen de ella. A cambio, cada vez le importaba más cómo tratasen a Akhmelia. Los días anteriores a conocerla quedaban lejos, cada vez más envueltos en la oscuridad, mientras que el tiempo que llevaba acompañándola lo sentía en sus recuerdos lleno de luz. Quienes seguían negándose a aceptarlas iban a tener que recapacitar, porque las dos jóvenes habían sobrevivido a mucho, y Dalharil pensaba asegurarse de que Akhmelia siguiese sobreviviendo a cualquier cosa que les echasen encima.

Al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba Dalharil. Había encontrado una nueva luz, una nueva amiga, una nueva hermana, y esta vez nadie iba a arrebatársela.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer estuve en un concierto de esta mujer, escuché esta canción y pensé automáticamente en estas dos locas. Las quiero mucho y espero que haya quedado algo cuqui y os guste.


End file.
